Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display and a manufacturing method thereof.
Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays have favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, excellent contrast ratios, and rapid refresh rates compared to liquid crystal displays (LCDs).
An OLED display panel includes pad electrodes to be connected with an external mounted component such as a driving integrated circuit (IC).